I show not your face but your hearts desire
by DarkDesertDreams
Summary: Mot bättre vetande slöt han ögonen, förflyttade sig enbart ett par decimeter och öppnade dem igen.  Genast ångrade han sig. Känslorna sköljde över honom som iskallt och skållhett vatten.  Ånger, sorg, rädsla, hat. Men också glädje, värme och kärlek.


**AN: Det här är min version av vad Albus Dumbledore ser i Erised-spegeln.**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting ni känner igen från böckerna och början är direkt kopierad ur _Harry Potter och de vises sten._**

**_Lämna gärna en review :)_**

"Sir… professor Dumbledore? Får jag fråga en sak?"

"Om jag inte tar fel, var det just det du gjorde", log Dumbledore. Men du kan få fråga mig en sak till."

"Vad ser ni när ni tittar i spegeln?"

"Jag? Jag ser mig med ett par tjocka yllestrumpor i handen."

Den svarthårige pojken stirrade på honom.

"Man kan aldrig få nog med strumpor. Ännu en jul har kommit och gått, och jag fick inte ett enda par. Folk envisas med att ge mig böcker."

Albus Dumbledore var helt övertygad om att Harry skulle förstå att han ljugit, han var också helt övertygad om att han i sinom tid även skulle förstå varför.

Han väntade ett par minuter på att pojken skulle försvinna, sedan tvekade han. En snabb titt bara.

Mot bättre vetande slöt han ögonen, förflyttade sig enbart ett par decimeter och öppnade dem igen.

Genast ångrade han sig. Känslorna sköljde över honom som iskallt och skållhett vatten.

Ånger, sorg, rädsla, hat. Men också glädje, värme och kärlek.

Obenägen att vända bort blicken stirrade han in i spegeln.

Fem par ögon stirrade tillbaka på honom, varav fyra av dem med en värme och kärlek han visste att han aldrig förtjänat. Det femte paret var hans egna smärtfyllda ögon som sakta fylldes med tårar, han gjorde ingen ansats att stoppa dem.

Ariana lyfte en hand mot honom, som om hon ville säga "Gråt inte Albus, du är förlåten."

Han visste att det inte var sant, inget av det han såg i spegeln hade någonsin varit, och skulle heller aldrig bli, sanning.

Hans egen reflektion var ett bevis på det. Hans ansikte bar inga spår av rynkor och hans axellånga hår var kastanjebrunt, näsan var rak och obruten, så skulle han aldrig se ut ingen.

Hans mor stod med en hand på sin dotters axel. Ariana var klädd i en Hogwatsuniform hon aldrig ägt och hennes blick var lika glad och öppen som den varit en gång för länge sen. Det var som att de tre mugglarpojkarna aldrig existerat. Det hade de inte heller, inte i spegeln. Där stod familjen Dumbledore, som uppställda för ett familjefotografi. Aberforth försökte förgäves hålla fast en stretande get, Ariana skrattade åt honom. Deras far log och skakade på huvet, han la en arm om sin hustru. Hans ansikte var ljust och vänligt, aldrig ärrat av Azkaban.

Men det som slet värst i Albus hjärta, kanske med undantag av Arianas Hogwartsklädnad, var den unge mannen som stog bakom honom, med armarna runt hans yngre jags midja i en omfamning han inte kunde känna.

"Gellert." viskade han högt och sträckte fram handen mot spegeln.

"Albus." mimade mannen som på grund av honom nu satt fast i ett avlägset fängelse.

"Har du kommit för att döda mig Albus."

Den excentriske tonåring Albus en gång känt och älskat stod nu framför honom som en vuxen man. De blonda lockarna föll ner i hans ögon och han skakade irriterat undan dem i en gest som inte förändrats.

"Nej Gellert. Jag har kommit för att stoppa dig."

"Vad är skillnaden?"

"Skillnaden mellan liv och död? Jag trodde du av alla människor förstod hur stor den skillnaden är.

"Varför stoppa mig Albus, låtsas inte att du inte förstår. Att inte du själv en gång hade samma mål."  
>"Människor förändras Gellert."<p>

"Du ska inte komma och predika för mig om förändring din ynkrygg!"

"Expeliarmus!"  
>"Protego!"<p>

Förhäxningar och förbannelser sköt genom luften som vibrerade av mer än magi. Det två trollkarlarna utkämpade en strid för personlig för dem.

Gellert Grindelwald rörde sig med samma elegans och smidighet som den artonåring som en gång lämnat honom.

Två besvärjelser krockade, sköt iväg åt fel håll och fick taket att explodera. Albus kastade sig ur vägen för de fallande takbitarna. Fick tag i Gellerts hand och drog honom med sig. Tillsammans kastade de sig ut genom ett fönster samtidigt som huset bakom dem föll samman. Glaset yrde och de tumlade runt på marken.

Albus fann sig själv ovanpå Gellert, med ansiktet bara ett par centimeter från den andres. Bruna ögon mötte blå och för ett ögonblick glömde de bort att de utkämpade en strid mot varandra. Han visste inte vem det var som flyttat sitt ansikte de sista centimetrarna, och han brydde sig inte heller. Det enda som spelade någon roll var att kyssen inte bröts, för då skulle något förskräckligt hända. Åren som gått sedan de sist sågs försvann. Det var som om ingenting förändrats. Hans ena hand trasslade in sig i det där mjuka håret, den andre följde Gellerts arm från axeln ner till handen, där något smalt och hårt väckte honom ur hans trans. Han drog trollstaven ur den andre mannens grepp innan han hann reagera.

"Nudå Albus, ska du skicka mig i fängelse? Låsa in mig och låtsas som jag inte finns, som med Ar…"

"NEJ!" Albus pekade med Grindewalds egen trollstav direkt mot hans ansikte. "Nämn inte hennes namn din… Du. Ditt fel. Allt är ditt fel." Ilskan fick honom att tappa talförmågan.

"Ja. Förlåt mig Albus, jag menade aldrig…" Vad Albus än väntat sig, så var det inte det här. Springande steg och skrik hördes.

"Fly!"

"Vad?"

Albus reste sig upp och såg människor komma springande från alla rikningar.

"Jag ville stoppa dig, inte fängsla dig. Fly!"

Gellert slängde sig efter Albus trollstav som låg på marken, men det var försent.

Budskapet spred sig som en sommareld.

"Dumbledore har besegrat Grindelwald!"

Albus stirrade in i de intensivt bruna ögonen som log mot honom som om han aldrig övergett honom, lämnat honom när han behövde honom som mest. Och som om Albus aldrig hade kommit efter honom, så många år senare.

"Nej!" Viskade han hest mot spegeln. "Du lämnade mig! Jag älskade dig och du lämnade mig!"

Han lyckades tillsist slita blicken från spegeln. 47 år hade gått sedan han såg honom sist. Och han visste att han aldrig skulle se honom igen.


End file.
